The Carrius
Second Artificier Oron arrives in Shattrath for his tour of a rogue naaru vessel. Ah, and the articifier arrives. Welcome to the Carrius, the humble vessel of our outfit. Or at least, humble in comparison to your Army’s vessels. I hope repairs on the Xenedar are going well. With luck, this tour may provide you with the spark of insight you need. I am Martul, our ship’s arcanist. All the men and women you meet on board answer to me. Come. Though I typically teleport soldiers directly on and off our vessel, there is a physical entrance below deck. Our krokul occasionally enter through this way, either by a gravity well or a ladder if the Carrius is damaged. The Broken have served as artisans and laborers for many years now. While in the past we have had disputes over their rights and conditions, we’ve settled on an equitable and sustainable arrangement. In the rare event that our vessel carries prisoners, we keep them in our facility on this level. Past the engine room, you’ll find it and our laborer’s quarters. Not nearly as cramped as they were before, believe it or not! Our krokul laborers are represented by Nona, head of both maintenance and repairs since the death of her Lightsworn. Through this passage, you’ll find the way to the Carrius proper. On the first level, we keep our quarters for the majority of our lesser races. Faheem, an ethereal. Kotsu, a Lost One locksmith, and a half-orc named Draeghar once spent most of their time on this level. As of late, they’ve been replaced by restless krokul from Argus. Broken they may be, but they fight with vigor unmatched by the krokul from Draenor. We are lucky to count nearly a dozen of them among our ranks. Though I’ve spent very little time in the common areas on this level, somewhat understandably I should think, they are kept well in order as you can see. Come, this way to the bridge. Magnificent, is it not? I am certain the view from the helm of the Vindicaar is no less impressive, but I’ve put my own special touch on the floor. The sight of the planet below is not a pane of glass, but a spell of my own making that offers direct vision beneath our vessel. Even a Legion world, frozen or fiery it may be, is a breathtaking sight from the right altitude. It can even be made into a map or display the hologram of a speaker if need be. I hope an artificier of the Army of the Light has more interest in my subtle touches than the soldiers of our Carrius, ahaha. Astraea commands our ship’s navigation, along with her two adjutants. I trust my navigatrix most of all for her thousands of years of experience. Astraea performed the same task on the Genedar as her assistants do now. Ah, and here is Kiliik. My own assistant. Arakkoa are not the simple creatures they appear to be, believe it or not. Kiliik in particular excels at solving a spectrum of problems that I find frustrating and time-consuming. Despite his command of our language and others, he sometimes has trouble communicating. Ryougi! Show yourself! Hm. Our demon hunter is likely somewhere within the rafters, watching us from the shadows. She is similarly asocial, particularly around visitors. With their leader’s sacrifice and our grand victory, the Illidari yearn for purpose. We have given Ryougi hers here. Now then, follow me this way. Our officer quarters are upscale, but not as much as you might expect for an organization such as ours. The reality is that a naaru vessel as small as ours requires certain sacrifices. The Aldor vizier that accompanies our travels did not take it well to learn that. Nonetheless, he makes due. The size of his private room doesn’t present him from peppering his face with powders and his brow with oils. The Aldor make up one part of my council. The others belong to Astraea, my daughter Terras, and to Exarch Braan of the Hand of Argus. Blessed by the Light are you to have been spared from the politics of the Exodar. Whatever internal strife the Lightforged endured for ages, I would be surprised to find it match what the rest of our people contend with. Rarely does the Exarch fail to speak against intervention. If Braan had his way, our people would be content to live the rest of our days as farmhands on Azuremyst. Though, I am aware that the Hand is more interested in simply keeping an eye on us than truly influencing our course of action. An independent naaru vessel off to serve its own cause in the Great Dark? I do not blame them for their suspicion. The Carrius is glad to have played some small role in the defeat of the Legion. But as your Lightforged say, one war ends and the next begins. Where ships such as the Carrius and the Vindicaar are best served is worth a long discussion. Join me for it in my chambers, if you would. On the bridge of the Carrius, Martul stood upon a pane of crystalline glass. Below, a vast sea of blue framed red and orange specks, and a pillar of black ash. She did not smile. Martul: “Descend.” Navigatrix: “This is the lowest the Carrius can hold without falling into Azeroth’s atmosphere, Arcanist. Horde forces remain present on the shore. I advise against it.” Martul turned her sight to a Lightforged vindicator against the far wall. The warrior herself watched a krokul blacksmith toil over her battered blade. Martul: “And what do you advise, my dear? More patience?” Terras: “The sin’dorei will turn for this. And if the sin’dorei turn, so will their new allies from Suramar.” Martul: “Did the naaru bleach your mind after it did so to your skin? Your naivety saps the joy in how little of Erundo I see in your face now.” Terras: “It’s time you accept their gift as well, mother. Or do you doubt our Prophet still?” Martul: “Ask yourself why he has yet to do the same.” Martul beckoned for Terras to stand beside her on the transparent crystal floor. Martul: “The Vindicaar observes the battle as well, correct?” Terras: “Turalyon will not send his soldiers to die in a lost battle, if that is what you are asking.” Martul: “It is not. But the banshee will turn her men towards Azuremyst soon. What then?” Terras: “A wretched island worth less than the debris impaled within it. She will not touch Draenor and she cannot touch Argus.” Martul: “Words that Kil’jaeden no doubt spoke with your certainty once. You have yet to see what Azerite can do.” Terras spat a laugh, startling the krokun laborers and navigators scattered about the bridge. A lone Illidari perched upon the rafters fell in surprise, only to catch herself with a hooked knee and lift herself back into the shadows. Terras: “The Burning Legion could not stop the Army of the Light, but a mineral will? If I am naive, then you are paranoid.” Though Martul did not answer, a small smile betrayed her poise. When Terras noticed it, she lost her own. Martul: “Navigatrix?” Navigatrix: “Yes, Arcanist. Moonlight Cannon Mark IV is online.” Martul: “Target a Horde transport away from the shore. Isolated. Occupied.” Martul: “Watch carefully, dear. This is as vital a demonstration as it is an experiment. For you, and for the Army.” After the hollow sound of the navigator’s countdown, the Carrius kicked as if a hundred thousand fires exploded in unison beneath it. Even as the transparent floor darkened in preparation for the blast, an assault of gold and white blinded all within the bridge. Martul: “Stunning. The naaru cannot dream of such brilliance.” The ocean rushed to refill the glass crater left in the wake of the laser cannon’s blast, but was denied by the superheated ground and its hissing steam. Horde forces on the shore scurried about like frenzied ants. Terras: “By the Light…” Navigatrix: “Azerite depleted. Deviations nominal.” Martul: “We cannot hide among the stars anymore, Terras. Our war will not be won until we cauterize Sargeras' final blow. Now turn your zeal where it is due. Destroy the Horde.” Martul signals the Navigatrix to pull away from Teldrassil. Category:Vehicles Category:Technology Category:Draenei